


Bloodstream

by MrBenzedrine89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ardyn is a dick, Boys Kissing, Choking, Come as Lube, Consensual, DOM!Prompto, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Man on Man, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promptis - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub!Noctis, prompto x noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: Prompto's time with Ardyn in Zangetzu's Keep comes to an end -but Ardyn has a parting gift for sunshine boy: a serum that produces heightened sexual and aggressive acts. What comes next is Dom!Prompto and a helpful Noctis. Promptis. One-Shot. Complete. Rated M for smut.





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistahRoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahRoi/gifts).



****

 

 **This delicious peice of nearly plotless smut comes from a prompt given to me by my dear friend, MistahRoi, who asked me why I wasn't putting out any more Promptis one-shots. I was like, "Just haven't found the right plot." MistahRoi offers this: Ardyn gives something to Prompto to send his hormones into a frenzy and become dom!Prompto to Noct.  
**  
**Aaaaand, this happened. Hope you love. Thanks MistahRoi for being my amazing alpha and encouraging me through this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, and I will not make a profit from this story.**

**Prompto/Noctis**  
**Smutty**  
**You've been warned.**  
**~A.**

* * *

Fear. It was the strongest of many emotions for Prompto as he hung from the MT rack inside Zangetsu's Keep, exhausted and barely conscious from however long he'd been there. Torn wrists didn't even struggle against their restraints anymore; was there even a point? Hunger dulled nearly all of Prompto's senses, save but for his hearing. He listened to the mild chuckle across the room and clunking of boots that approached him, directly into his line of vision.

"Hanging out, are we?" Ardyn grinned, lulling his head to the side and leaning forward.

Prompto didn't respond. He simply turned his head to the side and felt the strain in his neck muscles. He was sure he wore a few broken ribs under his shirt, but it was hard to tell what might be broken from what actually was. Even his toes were numb inside his boots. Everything was numb - including his heart. Did he even still have one of those? Or had Ardyn cut that out of him, too?

"Come now, Prompto. I've come bearing gifts."

Prompto's eyes flickered over in Ardyn's direction the moment he saw the chancellor produce something from his pockets - a syringe with a lengthy, capped needle. Inside was a liquid of murky green, the color of algae. It looked like it might erode right through the syringe, the way it gave of a toxic glow.

Now, Prompto was sure Ardyn hadn't cut out his heart; it was racing at an ungodly rate, slamming against his ribcage. "W-What the…" His voice cracked, throat dry from screaming. He coughed, sputtering out small droplets of saliva. It didn't matter if he couldn't wipe his mouth - he was sure he was filthy enough that there'd be no point. He found his voice again. "... _Hell_ is that?"

"This? Why, this is my parting gift to you. A way of making amends for all of the awful things I've done to you and your friends." A malicious smile grew like vines around the corner of Ardyn's mouth, and he took another daunting step closer, waving the syringe before prying off the cap with his teeth.

Prompto panicked. Adrenaline rushed into his veins, giving him a last-ditch struggle of strength as he fought against his bindings, thrashing weakly against the rack. It was no use. His vision blurry and his spirit drained, he had little to offer in the way of a fight. "Get...it away from me…"

"Don't you even want to know what it is?" Ardyn didn't falter in his amused expression, mildly flicking the side of the syringe to check for air bubbles. "I dare say, you _will_ enjoy the effects."

"I said get it away!"

Ardyn _tsk'd._ "What a spoilsport." With his free hand, he reached out and grabbed Prompto by the chin, forcing him to face the chancellor's direction and comply. Prompto whimpered, the ache in his jaw extreme. He felt hot tears threaten to spill down his cheeks for the umpteeth time today, but, as all the other times, he held them back. He didn't want to show weakness. Not in front of _him._ "Hold still...or this _will_ hurt."

"You think that scares me anymore? Pain?"

"No. I suppose it doesn't." Ardyn chuckled before jamming the needle into Prompto's neck without warning, making the blond cry out in startled agony. He thrashed and then tensed as the liquid injected into his bloodstream on a direct path to his heart. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily through his nose, preparing for the worst. For more pain. For torture. For death. Instead, a cooling sensation quivered down his spine, and he was able to breathe normally for a change. His eyelashes fluttered, and he caught Ardyn staring at him with a calm, almost gentle look. _Almost._ And boy, did it set the fear of the gods straight into Prompto's soul. "How do you feel?"

Prompto relaxed against his restraints. He could feel his toes again. It was...nice. He swallowed down a few more jagged breaths before licking the roof of his mouth and wetting his lips. "Like you've been beating the shit out of me for days."

With a shrug, Ardyn turned away from Prompto and discarded the needle into a nearby trash bin. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"It wasn't a joke."

"No, my boy. The only joke around here, I'm afraid, is _you_. And we're getting to the punchline soon." Smirking, Ardyn tucked his arms behind his back. "Such a shame _our_ games have to come to an end. I was _so_ looking forward to seeing what it would be like to take off a limb and replace it with an MT hydraulic arm. Do you think we have time?" He clicked his tongue. "No, I suppose not. After all...we mustn't keep Noct waiting."

Prompto's ears perked up. "N-Noct? Noctis is here?"

"Oh, and just like that, you're ready to wear hope on your sleeve all over again. Tell me, _Prompto_ , what shall you do when he finds you? I wonder..."

A sinking feeling hit Prompto's gut like an anchor, dragging his newfound hope to the floor. Whatever Ardyn had planned for him, he seemed quite smug on the matter. And if Prompto had to guess, it had everything to do with whatever was just injected into his neck a moment ago. Even knowing all of this, he _was desperate_. "Is he...is Noctis okay?"

"Depends on your definition, I suppose. He has quite the temper, you know. Taking one of his toys didn't quite sit well with him."

"I'm not a _toy_ , I'm his friend!"

"A friend who won't even tell him your secrets? Not much of a friend at all, are you? No matter. He'll find out, soon enough. Oh, and _do_ give the prince my regards when you see him? I'm afraid I can't stick around for the reunion - busy, so busy..."

In a quick side-step, Ardyn phased away, disappearing from sight.

Prompto hung his head, alone and defeated once more. Though, there was a spackle of something that coated his resolve and boosted his morale; unless Ardyn was lying to him, Noct was somewhere nearby. And if that was so, maybe… "Can I let myself believe it?" he muttered.

 _Boom. Thud._ Something echoed off in the distance.

"Where is he?"

He jerked his head up at the sound. Could it…?

"N-Noct…"

His eyes strained to see out beyond the barred room to the blurry figure on a crash course in his direction. There was a rattling of iron bars and the sounds of the doors screeching open. It was Noctis' voice he heard above all else.

" _Prompto!_ " Concerned, cyan eyes matched with furrowing brows and a quivering lip stared back at him, onyx tresses unkempt. Noctis charged into the room, immediately making for Prompto's wrist bindings. "Get 'em off of him!" he shouted, commanding the burly figure of Gladio behind them. "Do something!"

"Outta the way." Gruffness replaced the desperate voice of Noct in the form of Gladio, who used his behemoth strength to jerk the restraints.

"Is he alright?" It was Ignis. Prompto would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Noct…" Prompto fought the tears back while holding perfectly still, trying to come to terms with the fact this _wasn't_ another one of Ardyn's games. One moment, he was on the rack, and the next, Prompto collapsed to his knees. Noctis' arm thrust out and grabbed him by the shoulder to steady him, keeping him from falling flat on his face.

"Easy…" Noct's voice soothed the inside of Prompto's soul.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Gladio.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Ignis added, concern laced in his voice.

Prompto's hands shook as they rested on the floor, and he struggled to catch his breath behind the broken bones and internal bruising. "I-I'm fine." He didn't want to worry the others. "Thank you, Noct." He leaned up and inhaled deeply. He didn't reckon he'd ever get used to being able to move freely again.

"No sweat."

"Tell me...were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was. What kind of question is that?" He didn't expect the honesty from the prince. Nor the affirmation. He expected some smartass remark, but what he got instead were kind words...from all of them. Prompto didn't know he would feel so relieved to be missed, but it did wonders to his soul. Eventually, he struggled purchase, pulling himself up to his feet. His knees wobbled, and it took Gladio's bulky arm to hold him upright.

"Easy there, killer."

"He needs curatives," said Ignis. "And some rest."

"I-I don't wanna be a...I'm fine." Prompto shook his head.

It was Noctis to wrap Prompto's arm over his shoulders and take on his full weight. "The Hell you are. There's a bunker nearby. We'll get you there and check you out."

Prompto was thankful, but felt more like a burden than an asset. He fumbled about as Gladio led the way, Ignis carefully following behind as if his eyesight was still intact. Noctis was too vulnerable - what if an MT came out of nowhere? What if he was too busy helping Prompto to see it? What if-?

"We're here," Gladio announced. The door hummed as it opened, and the next thing Prompto knew, he was being guided over to a bed - some bunker cot that was far too stiff and uncomfortable, but who was Prompto to complain? It felt like a pillowtop compared to the shackles. He let Noct lay him down and fuss over him. His head felt like it was in a pressurized vacuum, and Noct's hands as they brushed away strands of Prompto's bangs made his skin ignite.

"This is our last potion," said Ignis, passing it over to Noctis. Somehow, he seemed to know exactly where the prince was. Noctis took it, preparing to break it over Prompto's ribs when Prompto reached up and stayed his hand.

"No. I...uh...I'm fine. I don't need it. We should save it just incase-"

"Shut up." Noctis jerked out of his grasp, swatted Prompto's hand away, and used the potion immediately.

Prompto sighed as the effects of the potion seeped beneath his skin, and his head hit the pillow in submissive reprieve. Well, guess there wasn't a point in arguing about it now.

"How d'you feel?" asked Gladio expectantly.

Prompto rolled over on his stomach, exhaustion hitting him. "Sleepy…"

A hand clamped down over his shoulder, making him wince. "Sorry," said Noctis immediately, removing his hand.

"N-No...it's fine." Prompto peered over his shoulder. "It's nice to know you all are real."

"Yeah. I know the feeling," Noctis nods, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile, juxtaposed with his knitted brows. Slowly, carefully, he placed his hand once again on Prompto's shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze. One to say he wasn't going anywhere. Prompto tucked his face back into the mattress to hide the subtle blush on the bridge of his nose. It felt so strange to know Noctis was making a fuss over him. Strange...and flattering.

"You're going to need more curatives if we're to continue on," said Ignis. "You're in no state to move as you are."

"Sorry for slowing everyone down," Prompto muttered, completely void of sarcasm.

It was Gladio to gruffly shove Prompto's insecurities to the side. "Well, we ain't leavin' ya. Sorry, but yer stuck with us."

"Lucky you," smirked Ignis.

"I'll be back," Gladio announced, heading toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get sunshine here some more damn curatives."

Ignis stepped toward the door. "I should rephrase. Where do you think you're going _alone_?"

Gladio rolled his eyes. "Like white on rice, ain't ya, Iggy?"

"Indubitably."

"I'm not leaving Prompto," Noctis announced. Neither Gladio or Ignis argued the point; they knew it would be futile.

"Someone has to keep watch," Ignis encouraged with a small smile right before he and Gladio left. _Whoom_ went the door behind them.

A quiet moment passed between the two men, both unsure of what to say. Prompto felt like an invalid laying here in this bed. To prove he wasn't entirely useless, he pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to bear weight on his arms. They shook in defiance, and he gave up, resting back against the bed.

"Dammit…"

Noctis' hand moved a bit lower, to Prompto's shoulder blade. "Don't push it."

"Not gonna lie. This _sucks._ "

Cool fingertips brushed the bottom of Prompto's shirt, startling him. He didn't move, though, as Noctis pushed up the material of his vest and shirt, observing the slashes across Prompto's back. "What the Hell did he do to you?"

Tucking his head, he muttered, "I'm sure it looks worse than it is."

Noctis' fingers traced along a scabbed gash just above the sway in Prompto's back, causing the blond to shiver. Blood pulsed in Prompto's ears, _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh._ A tingle shot up his spine. _Fuck, that feels good._ He pinched his eyes shut, trying not to squirm beneath the touch. _Why does it feel good? I should be in pain…_

"Can you sit up?"

Prompto whined. "Whyyyy…" Nevertheless, he did as was asked of him, reeling upright on the bed and swinging his legs over the edge.

"Lift up your shirt."

"Huh?" His eyes went comically wide.

"Just do it. I gotta know...I gotta see what he did to you." Noct's stare was poignant. It shot a hole right through Prompto's heart, but he shook his head.

"I told you, I'm fine-"

But Noctis wouldn't hear it. He reached for the bottom of Prompto's shirt - Prompto struggled to keep it down, grabbing Noct's wrists. A wave of something like nausea mixed with heat washed over him, heightening his senses and making his fingers clamp tighter than intended. Grimacing, Prompto bit down on his tongue.

"Prom...you okay?"

Noct's lips caught Prompto's attention as they moved - the pretty way his tongue darted as he spoke gave the blond a sudden urge to taste all of Noctis. To slam him up against a wall and -

"Shit." He released Noctis immediately and lurched up off the bed, trying to hide the immediate pain that shot through his side. He retreated a few steps back, away from the bed. Noctis, confused, pushed up off the bed and took a step forward. Prompto thrust his hand up, warning him to stop. "Stay away from me." His head swam. He could feel tingles ricocheting down his spine and his blood boil in his veins. It was entirely too _hot_ in here. Especially in the presence of Noctis.

"Prompto-"

"I said stay away!" His back hit the wall in a fit of panic.

Oblivious to the reason for Prompto's distress, Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and stomped forward, determined. "What the _Hell_? I've been worried about you, scared to death you were…and now you can't even look me in the eyes?" Charging forward, he grabbed Prompto by the scruff of his shirt and yanked hard.

Prompto's body glazed over in a sweltering heat and a blazing need to touch something - _someone._ He glanced down at Noctis' fingers digging into his shirt and could practically feel the pressure of his knuckles against his chest. He watched as his own fingers curled around Noct's wrists again, this time with purpose. They felt good there. It felt _right_ to be this close.

"I-I…" He swallowed hard and fought to hide the red staining his cheeks, outlining his freckles. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," he lied.

The grip on his shirt loosened, and he found a hand resting comfortably on the side of his neck. It was meant as a touch of friendship, but endorphins flooded Prompto's brain, rendering him a mess of hormones.

"It's alright," Noctis said quietly. "I'm not going to pretend like I know what that sick son-of-a-bitch did to you." His thumb moved subconsciously against Prompto's jaw, making the blond's skin flare under the touch. His hands still were wrapped around Noct's wrists, and he felt his blood pulsing down, down, down into his groin. This...this must have been Ardyn's 'parting gift.'

_Son-of-a-bitch. Yeah. That about sums it up._

"I'm fine. Really." He brought his eyes open, though he didn't remember closing them. Peering at Noctis through lustful slits, he hoped his friend didn't notice the blush across the bridge of his freckled nose. "Maybe you should...go check on the others."

"Uh uh. No way." Noctis shook his head, unaware that every moment spent this close together was driving Prompto's senses into a frenzy. "I'm not letting you outta my sight again." He smirked, completely at a loss to what that smirk was doing to Prompto. He wanted that mouth against his, wanted to slam that perfectly warm and able body down on the bed and-

"M-Maybe I _should_ let you check me over," Prompto whispered, blushing harder than ever.

Noctis nodded, ever willing to be helpful, and slowly reached for Prompto's vest. As the material slid down his shoulders, Prompto bit back a small moan while feeling Noct's fingers glide down his arms. Next came the shirt, but Prompto insisted he could do that part. He wasn't sure he could control himself if Noct did it. He peeled the material over his shoulders, and a cold splash of painful reality hit him in the ribs. Lurching forward, he nearly fell over, but Noctis wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him and helping him upright. They were now chest-to-chest, and Noctis' breath against his neck was more than Prompto could take.

"Does it hurt?" Noctis asked.

"It's...complicated." And, indeed, it was. Because as much as his body ached, it was nothing compared to how it burned under Noct's touch in the best of ways.

The prince took a step back, his hand still on Prompto's hip to steady him. His eyes raked over Prompto's cut and bruised chest, and he growled low in his throat, frustrated and angry. All it did was turn Prompto on even more. "I'm sorry."

Prompto's rational side told him he must look like the most unattractive person on the face of the planet with cuts and gashes and bruises of all the colors. The Ardyn-laced serum coursing through his veins told him a different story. It made Noct's concern look like it was out of something more than what it was. It was _friendship_ , he had to tell himself. _We're just friends…_

But Ardyn had known it was more than that, hadn't he? At least, on Prompto's side of the fence. He knew Prompto's gate swung both ways, must have known the feelings he held deep down for Noct. _Damn him._

Against his better judgement, Prompto reached out and gave Noct's bicep a gentle squeeze meant to say it was okay, but then his touch lingered a bit too long. He wetted his lips with his tongue, breath quickening. "Noct," he whispered, "tell me no."

 _Please,_ he thought. _Say it so I can hear it._

"What? Why would I do-?"

The next moment, Prompto's lips slammed against Noct's, messy and desperate. It wasn't the kind of kissing meant to woo, only to quench a ferocious hunger that refused to stop burning bright in his belly. His hands were on Noct's neck, pulling him in, refusing to take no for an answer, even as the prince gasped and struggled, unsure, against Prompto's grasp. But Prompto was too far gone to stop himself - he backed Noctis up against the nearest wall, fingers moving up to slip into midnight-colored tresses. They pulled desperately at the onyx, spiky locks, trying to fan the flames of desire to no avail. Whatever this was - whatever Ardyn had done to him - it was stronger than any confusion spell or toxin Prompto had ever encountered.

Noctis gasped against his mouth, startled. Prompto was sure if he jerked back, he would find Noct's eyebrows all the way up in his hairline. Even still, he couldn't stop himself. He _needed_ the physical contact like a druggie with a fix. Everywhere he touched, Noctis gave him the much needed reprieve from desperation. A leg pried Noct's knees apart and wedged its way between his thighs, forcing the prince into a position of submissiveness. Noct struggled slightly against Prompto, his fingers still on the blond's waist, but all his pushing did was make Prompto thrust forward and grind himself into Noctis.

"Knock it off," growled Noctis, "What's gotten into you?" He jerked his head back, smacking it into the wall, and Prompto was on him again, this time with his lips trailing down his jaw and neck. And then, the most peculiar thing happened.

Noctis moaned.

Prompto, somewhere underneath the layers of lust, registered the sound and tried processing it. Noct was moaning? For _him_? No way. No way that he could be...he nipped along Noct's pulse point, and the prince sighed. "Mmm...fuck." The fingers on his hips gripped tight, pulling Prompto forward and against him until they were chest-to-chest, separated only by Noct's outerwear. Prompto couldn't believe Noctis was moaning for _him_ , but he wasn't going to question it. Not when he was in such need for this.

"That's it," he heard himself whisper, licking a line up Noct's throat all the way to his ear. "Give in to it." He barely recognized his voice, so full of confidence and seductive timbre. Forcefully, he rocked his hips while seizing Noct's hair and tugging it, willing him to still. He let one hand move down Noctis' side and curve inside his outer jacket to grope a handful of Noct's ass. Noctis, to his delight, groaned softly, remaining obediently still underneath Prompto's touch. This was uncharted territory for both of them; it wasn't like they'd ever so much as outwardly flirted with each other. And now, here they were with Prompto taking control and Noctis submissively giving in…it was like all of Prompto's fantasies were finally coming to fruition, but he reminded himself the perverse reason behind it all: Ardyn. This was _Ardyn_ ' _s_ doing. Prompto would have never jumped Noctis willingly and of his own free will.

But he was too in the sensation to recognize guilt.

"Gods, Noct. You sound so sexy when you moan like that." He hooked his thumbs through Noct's belt loops and tugged his hips forward, off the wall. Noctis complied, letting himself be manhandled as Prompto dragged him toward the bed, a heated look in his eye that told Noctis to listen.

Prompto himself was lost in a haze behind his lust. There were parts of him that knew on a cosmic level how wrong this was. Ignis and Gladio could be back any moment, and this wasn't the time _or_ the place to do this, but _fuck it. Fuck everything. Fuck Noctis._

Yeah, Prompto liked that idea best of all.

"C'mere," he whispered, grasping the back of Noct's head and careening his face forward to smash their lips together once more. They fumbled awkwardly until the back of Noctis' legs hit the bed, and the next moment, Prompto was shoving him by the shoulders to sit down, remaining dominantly in control while hovering above him. Prompto, still on his own two feet, guided Noct's hands toward the bulge in his pants. He wanted Noctis to _feel_ what touching him was doing to him. He needed him to _know_ this wasn't something controllable. Plus, he just needed Noct to _touch_ him.

And touch him, Noctis did. To Prompto's surprise, the prince began to palm Prompto through his pants, tracing down the outline of Prompto's straining cock and groaning in desperation. "Prompto," he whined, needy, full of want. Peering up at Prompto through half-lidded slits, Noctis begged silently for more. Prompto wasn't going to argue - not when the serum pumping through his system was on high alert, straining every bit of self-control he had. He shoved Noctis down width ways on the bed, pinning his shoulders into the mattress while laying claim to his mouth. It was maddening how kissing Noctis no longer batted away the flames of craving inside him - it merely made them grow to frightening heights. Prompto was sure he would burn up if he didn't figure out a way to scratch this itch of impulse.

His hand moved slowly over Noct's sternum and up to his throat, finding itself resting beneath Noct's jaw in a sign of possessive intent. He squeezed - not too hard to choke the prince, but enough to gain his attention. Noctis fisted the sheets beneath him, panting. One lone hand moved up and rested against Prompto's hand, not to stall him, but to encourage him. Noct licked his upper lip, eyes setting deep into Prompto's, and the hand around Noct's throat constricted even more. In return, Noctis moaned.

"Fuck." Prompto chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. He didn't expect Noctis to _want_ this. Something primal rose to the surface of Prompto's psyche, and he heard himself uttering the words he'd heard Ardyn use on him time and time again before he'd torture him. "You're going to be a good boy, aren't you?" It was perverse. Sick. Wrong. But the words only made his cock strain painfully against his pants. He watched Noctis arch his back slightly off of the bed - putty in Prompto's hand. "Yeah, you are." Prompto leaned over and whispered against the shell of Noct's ear, "You're going to do whatever I say, isn't that right, Noct?" He nipped along Noct's earlobe before leaning up and rubbing his thumb against Noct's lower lip. There was still the hand that rested against his throat, acting as a safety incase Noctis decided to bail. Prompto knew, somewhere in the corner of his mind, that this wasn't the way it was _supposed_ to be, but self-control had left the station the moment that needle injected into Prompto's neck.

Noctis' tongue darted out and licked along the pad of Prompto's thumb, making the blond shiver in delight. A wicked smirk crawled up his lips, unrecognizable.

"Mmm...you want something in your mouth, Noct?" he asked slowly, grazing his index finger over Noct's lips now. Noctis' mouth eagerly opened, and his tongue swiped down the length of the digit, encouraging Prompto to continue. Without hesitation, Prompto slipped the finger into Noctis' mouth, gliding it down the length of Noct's tongue to the back of his throat. He was impressed the way the prince took it, enclosing his lips around Prompto's finger and sucking, never once choking on the digit. And _oh astrals,_ Prompto imagined what this warm, wet mouth would feel like wrapped around his dick. It would be heaven.

He pumped the finger lazily in and out of Noctis' mouth, eventually adding a second finger as he tightened the pressure around his throat so that every time his fingers were in all the way, they could feel the strain in Noct's throat muscles as he deep throated. Fuck, he was a beautiful sight to behold, closing his eyes to bob his head up and down in time with Prompto's fingers, as if this was what the prince was made for. How many times had Prompto imagined this, right here? How many times had he wanted to test Noct's gag reflexes and feel his tongue against his skin?

"Clothes. Off. Now," he demanded, removing his hands completely from Noctis and pushing himself up to stand. Noctis, in a flurry of movements, was already stripping off his leather jacket while Prompto was busy unlacing Noct's boots. Red-soled shoes were tossed over Prompto's shoulders, along with a pair of black socks. Noctis, with his shirt already discarded, reached for the button of his pants, but Prompto grabbed his wrists while crawling up the length of him again, this time turning them so that Noct laid correctly on the bed with his head against a pillow.

"I thought you wanted my clothes _off_ ," Noct chided, this time initiating a deep, sultry kiss that left Prompto's heart in a flutter.

"Shoulda been more specific," Prompto grumbled between kisses, dragging Noct's lower lip into his mouth with his teeth before sucking on it. " _I_ wanna be the one to get you naked."

"Well, then. By all means," Noctis chuckled, his hands reaching around and grabbing Prompto firmly on the ass. _Sweet baby chocobos_ , was this really happening? Did Noct _actually_ want him? Could this all be a side effect of the serum? Some delusional daydream? Was Noct even really here? It felt so real…

"Quick, say something only Noctis would say."

"Uh...I _am_ Noctis? So, yeah. That's what I would say."

Prompto groaned, frustrated. "You know what I mean." He searched Noct's eyes, controlling himself for the present moment, though it burned his blood like they were laced with acid. "Come on. Anything."

"You wanna know I'm real?" Noctis asked, suddenly very serious. Prompto nodded. With a small smirk only Noctis could provide, the prince reached up with one of his hands and cupped Prompto's cheek. "Your hair looks like a chocobo's butt."

"You...uh...sure got a way with words, don'tcha?" Prompto sighed, relieved. He leaned into Noct's hand, relishing in the touch. His body hummed in approval, and he moved his hips automatically. Noctis hissed out a shallow breath beneath him, chest rising and falling.

"Prom…"

"Y-Yeah?" Prompto found himself turning his head and kissing along Noct's palm, occasionally swirling his tongue suggestively.

"What's this…?" Noctis' other hand brushed along Prompto's neck, right along the puncture hole where Ardyn's needle had gone in. Prompto flinched, and then he pretended that he didn't. It was easier than telling the truth.

"Nothing."

"It looks like a needle mark."

Prompto didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to _think_ about the reason that he was doing any of this. He grabbed up Noct's wrists and jerked them over his head against the pillow, leaning forward to press their lips together. Noctis sighed, impatient. He tried wiggling out from beneath the blond, but Prompto kept a strong hold on him. Finally, Noctis had enough. With a swiftness that could only come from endurance training with Gladio, he flipped Prompto over on the bed and pinned _him_ down, one arm outstretched across Prompto's collarbone to keep him in place. Prompto desperately tried to take the situation back, to hold onto the control. If he didn't have control, this sexual illness would drive him insane.

"What _happened_?" Noctis stared down at Prompto with all of the authority of a king. "Tell me the truth, Prompto."

"Gotta...please...burning up…" Prompto arched his back as his eyes fell shut. Wave after wave of heat cascaded down his body, and a fine mist of sweat coated his skin. He licked his lips, desperate for contact. His eyes popped back open, and he tried grinding his pelvis up against Noct for any friction. _Like some kind of fuck-toy_ , Prompto thought hazily.

"Ardyn," Noctis whispered in realization. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

"Noct-"

"Answer me!"

"Yes…" Prompto panted, begging Noctis with his eyes. Embarrassment filtered up through his cheeks in the form of blood, but he wasn't sure how that was possible, considering most of it was pulsing through his rock-hard erection. The look of disappointment on Noctis' face to follow tore Prompto's heart in two.

"So this...all of this…it wasn't because…" Noctis released Prompto immediately, further cleaving Prompto's soul. No, no this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Prompto scrambled to sit up, reaching for Noctis' hands. Noctis jerked them away, but Prompto wouldn't take no for an answer. If he couldn't have Noct's hands, he'd get him to listen another way. Prompto reached forward, cupping his hands over Noct's cheeks and forcing his friend to stare him down. The look of contempt was more than enough to make the blond consider giving up, but then _Ardyn would win, damn it._ This was what he wanted, wasn't it? To tear a rift between him and Noctis neither one could overcome?

"He doesn't win," Prompto whispered, breathing heavy as the serum continued to fuck up his senses. "He doesn't... _win._ " He searched Noctis' eyes.

"Don't." Noctis scowled. "We both know this isn't you right now."

Prompto fought the urge to roll his eyes as he dragged the prince's face ever closer to his. "Oh, Noct. You just don't get it, do you?"

He brought their lips together again, gentler this time, feeling it out and trying to push down the urges the serum produced in an attempt to get Noctis to _understand._ Noctis fought him at first, refusing to kiss back, so Prompto, as patiently as his sexual desires allowed, waited it out, coaxing Noctis with his tongue and small hums of approval.

It was like a light inside Noctis switched on, and his hands wove through Prompto's hair, in critical need of physical contact. _Yes,_ Prompto thought. _That's it._ He groaned into Noctis' mouth, letting him know this was what he wanted. Ardyn be damned, this is what he'd _always_ want.

Noctis pulled back suddenly, making Prompto growl in frustrated protest. " _Noct_. Now's not the time for-"

"Hang on a moment," Noctis interrupted him, staring into his eyes. "This what you want?"

"I don't think I get a fucking choice in what I want." Prompto shifted uncomfortably. "Is this what _you_ want?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. For a long time."

Prompto nodded. "Same." Noctis rolled off the bed. Prompto groaned. "Now what?"

"You want Gladio and Iggy walkin' in on us?" Noctis produced a keycard from his back pocket and padded his way to the door, waving the card over the scanner. The green light switched to red. Noctis turned back toward Prompto, a playful gleam in his eye that wasn't there before. His confidence had set back in his features; he really was a breathtaking sight to behold. "So…" He gestured to Prompto, palms out with a near shrug. "You have the future king of Insomnia all to yourself at your beck and call. What can I do to help?"

Prompto had to reach over and pinch himself on the arm just to make sure it wasn't a dream. _Ouch._ Nope, that was _super_ real…

He inhaled a few shaky, sexually-charged breaths before curling a 'come here' finger in Noct's direction. "I can think of a few things…" His eyes raked over the prince thoroughly for the first time since they'd been alone, admiring the toned, lean muscles of Noct's arms and abdomen. He was made of wiry stuff just like Prompto, but far more appetizing than Prompto could ever hope himself to be. The way that black hair framed Noct's face made him look like some fallen angel, or perhaps a prince of the underworld. Either way, it was perfection, and Prompto had no idea what he'd done in life to deserve for Noctis to look at him that way, as if he was the very sun rising in the morning. "Stop right there," he commanded quietly when Noctis was within arm's reach. "Drop the pants."

Noctis smirked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Without a word, he did what he was told, unhooking the button of his pants through its loop and unzipping them at a snail's pace. They dropped easily to the floor, and Noctis stepped out of them, kicking the pants off to the side. He wore a casual set of boxer-briefs; the outline of his cock, already hard for Prompto, was readily noticeable.

"That a sword in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Prompto fought cringing at his own stupid joke.

It made him feel slightly better when Noctis laughed, climbing back on the bed and straddling Prompto's hips. "I'm not wearing any pants."

"Ah. Got me there," Prompto laughed nervously, unable to keep his hands from reaching out and roaming up Noct's thighs. He wanted to take his time, to really make this special, but his hormones were pulsing out of control, and he knew he'd have little control over anything that happened from this point on. As soon as Noctis guided Prompto's hand to the hard bulge in his boxers, Prompto lost all sense of reason. Feeling Noct's cock against his palm made every hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt giddy, like he was back in high school, still figuring out where to put his hands and how it all worked. Noctis didn't seem to mind as Prompto began testing the waters, pumping his hand up and down the soft material of his boxers. The prince gasped, thrusting up to meet Prompto's hand.

Prompto smirked.

"Does my king approve?" he whispered.

"Mmmfuck…" Noctis nodded desperately, resting both of his hands on Prompto's shoulders.

Prompto felt the authoritative composure set in his bones once more. "You ready to do whatever I say?"

"Gods, yes," Noctis muttered out.

Prompto sat upright, moving Noctis slightly down on his lap while guiding one of his hands down to Prompto's hardened cock. "Take it out and play with it."

Noctis eagerly reached down and began undoing Prompto's belt buckle. When he slid it from around Prompto's hips, Prompto thrust his hand out expectantly, and Noctis handed it to him with obedience. Noctis continued his work, unbuttoning Prompto's pants and leaning him back just enough to untuck his cock from the confines of Prompto's boxers. The moment Noct's hot palm touched Prompto, the blond threw his head back in elation and groaned.

"Yesss…" he whispered breathlessly. The belt in his hand felt heavy and reminded him he had plans for it. Between gentle pumps of Noct's hand, Prompto concentrated his efforts on curling the belt around the back of Noct's neck and threading it through. Azure eyes met cyan. Trust was the only thing keeping Noctis in place as Prompto tightened the looped belt and made a collar out of it, tugging Noctis forward slightly, nose to nose with him. "Good boy."

Noctis visibly shuddered at the affirmation, his hand gripping tighter around Prompto and making him groan in elation.

"Keep going," he encouraged, pulling the belt tighter.

The prince with the honest, lustful eyes licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing along Prompto's jaw as he stroked his friend's cock with fluid movements. Prompto closed his eyes, curling the belt around his knuckles to ensure Noctis wasn't going _anywhere._ Not that it seemed he wanted to. He seemed entirely enthralled in his mission of working Prompto up, pumping with just enough pressure to build him up without sending him over.

"Yeah, Noct. That's it. Fuck, come here." He reached over and yanked Noctis all the way into his lap, and their cocks came in contact with each other; simultaneously, both men moaned. That's when Prompto got the idea - he guided both of Noct's hands down to their cocks and made Noctis wrap his lengthy fingers around both. Then, Prompto thrust up, frotting their cocks together.

"Ah! Prompto…" Noctis breathed heavily, moving his hands up and down, giving them more friction.

"Move, Noct," Prompto whispered, brushing his nose against Noct's. And so Noctis did, gracefully rocking his hips to rub their cocks together. Noctis whimpered submissively, which only served to fuel Prompto's dominant side. "That's my good boy. Fuck your hands. Make us both come."

Noctis' cheeks blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "I...l-like the dirty talk."

Pride swelled in Prompto's chest. "Yeah? You like it when I tell you what to do, Noct? You like being my cock-hungry whore?" He wasn't sure where all of this confidence suddenly came from - if it was from the serum or finally getting what he wanted after all this time - but Prompto ran with it. "This cock is mine, isn't it?" Prompto rocked his hips. "Say it."

"Gah - this cock...is yours." Noct's eyes fluttered closed while he continued to pump them both, moving his hips in time with his hands and causing the loveliest of friction.

"And you're mine, too, aren't you?" Prompto encouraged, barely above a whisper.

Noctis' eyes came back open, eyebrows creased together. "I-I'm...yours…all yours...fuck, Prompto…"

Prompto encompassed his free hand over both of Noct's, moving with him to stroke them together. Hungrily, he brushed his lips against Noct's. "I'm close, Noct. You gonna make me cum?"

Noctis nodded silently, but his eyes said so much more than words could. Passionately, their mouths met as they worked themselves over and over again with sensual thrusts and pumps. Precum began to leak out of both of their cocks, adding some much needed lubricant to the friction. Noctis was sighing and gasping just the way Prompto had always imagined he would behind closed doors. The way his hair bounced and his muscles moved beneath his skin...Prompto could get lost in that image forever.

"Ride me, Noct. Fuck, yes. Such a dirty boy...mmnh...I'm...I'm so close...astrals, I'm gonna…"

" _Come,_ " Noctis whispered, leaning his forehead against Prompto's. It was all Prompto needed to be sent over the edge, splattering both of their stomachs in sticky warmth. Noctis milked him for all he was worth, using some of Prompto's come as lube for his own shaft. The aftershocks of Prompto's orgasm wracked through him, but he fought through the weird side effects of the serum, reaching down and stroking Noctis to pay him back. He was rewarded by thick, heavy moans as Noctis came hard into his hand, coating it with pearly liquid.

Both men panted on the bed, soaked in each other's come, content. Noctis wore an expression of blissful elation, lips plump from kissing, shoulders heaving with the weight of his breaths. Prompto was just as wrecked, legs shaking and heart slamming away in his chest.

With his last bit of strength, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Noct's waist, pulling him into him, not caring if he was smearing their cum on his chest. He kissed along Noctis' collarbone and held onto him for dear life, afraid that, should he let him go, Noctis might disappear.

Noctis, as if sensing Prompto's distress, whispered into his hair, "Chocobo's butt, remember?"

Prompto laughed, fighting back tears. Oh, shit. Was this another side effect? His emotions felt so out of whack. "You're one to talk."

 _Wham, wham!_ "Hey! Door's locked!" Gladio's gruffy voice was muffled, coming from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Noctis called out, though he made no effort to move. Not yet. "Prom…"

"I'm okay." Prompto sat upright, swiping a tear away quickly. "Really, I-" Noctis shut him up with a forceful kiss - one that knocked him backwards into the bed. Smiling into the kiss, Prompto relaxed under Noctis' weight. His skin no longer burned. He felt much more himself than he had in days. Which also meant… "OWwww…" He groaned as his ribs flared to life in pain.

"You okay?" Noctis asked, concerned.

"Could probably use that potion they've come back with."

"Right." Noctis nodded, searching Prompto's eyes for something. "I...um...you're better, now?"

Prompto could tell this was it - the moment of realization between them. What he said next could make or break them. _Smack!_ He gave Noct's ass a firm swat, smirking. "Good game, buddy. Next round's on me?"

Noctis bit down on his lower lip, muffling a soft moan. "Mmf. Deal."

Right before Noctis moved away to dress, Prompto reached up and kissed him one more time, just to remember it. "When we get out of here, I'm gonna owe you big time."

Noctis' blue eyes lit up in playful excitement. It was obvious to Prompto that Noctis _wanted_ a next time, too. "I'm gonna hold you to it. As soon as we're outta here."

Prompto grinned from ear to ear. Ardyn _didn't_ win. He hadn't driven a wedge between him as planned. He'd inadvertently given them both hope for the future. "Noct…" Would it be too soon to say it? What was really in his heart?

Noctis was already reaching for his shirt. "Hmm?"

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Prompto decided to wait. They had all the time in the world, didn't they? No need to rush it. "Nothing. You're just really cute when you blush."

* * *

 **The kicker? Ardyn got exactly what he wanted. For Noctis to be peppered with hope right before being sucked into the crystal. XD**  
**I'm an evil thing. This is what happens when you allow my mind to wander.**  
**Hope you love!**  
**Please, feedback always makes my day. (hearts)**  
**~A.**


End file.
